


关于声音

by Gn0ss1enne



Series: 青赤Aoak [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gn0ss1enne/pseuds/Gn0ss1enne
Summary: 因为合同。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki
Series: 青赤Aoak [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898041
Kudos: 2





	关于声音

赤司自成为职业将棋选手后，与中学在篮球部时不同，生活中追求一定的安静。

除记忆与创新棋法之外，他更注重对手的心理变化，比如呼吸的频率与力度引起空气流动的改变、喉咙间震动产生的声音、执子时指部的摩擦声等。若人善用听觉，便可捕捉到视觉以外的更多信息。这些信息往往藏匿于人的动作、语言、表情之下，蕴含着更多可突破的裂缝。

由此可见，赤司征十郎迈入职业棋坛后至今一场不败，成为史上最年轻棋圣头衔获得者，不仅是因为其高超的棋艺，还有这种超乎常人的感知与洞察能力。

他的房子里能发出声音的电器很少，也没有娱乐设备。在他的家中大概可以听到：用餐时餐具轻碰的声音、咀嚼吞咽时牙齿舌头与喉咙发出的声音、如厕洗漱时水流与肉体瓷体相撞的声音、练棋时棋子与棋盘接触的声音、阅读时书页抖动的声音等。

当然，赤司会尽量在动作时，使如上场景的声音将至最低。即便是这样，为了提升并保持听觉的敏感度，他在日常中也会使用听觉抑制剂来避免获取不必要的声音。

……

传导听觉抑制剂的时效尚未结束，他不知道那根涂满润滑剂的肉棒在插入时会发出怎样的声音，自己的肠壁被迫扩张而受到刺激后的收缩在肉棒拔出时，又是否会同章鱼的吸盘拔离水缸那样发出“啵”的一声。

但显然，他无暇顾及那些。

他的脑中充斥着自己急促的喘息与喉间溢出的、极细小的呻吟声。

这让他想起二人的初次性交。

很吵。

比现在还吵。

彼时，他刚练完一盘棋，青峰就过来了，比约定的时间早了半个小时。说实话，这让他有些不悦，他反感不遵守时间的人。

不过念在曾是奇迹的队友，罢了。

那天他们签订了一份合同：青峰大辉需要每周在固定的时间来与他进行时长一小时的性事，计时器响起即需停止。在性事之前，双方需要保证身体的健康与干净。在进行的过程中，青峰大辉不被允许发出声音，也不被允许接吻。事后，他所带来的一切计生用品即便残余都要带走，屋内卫生无需负责，但不可以在这里进行自身清洁。

“我有试用期吗？”青峰皱着眉问道。

“要么做，要么不做，没有试试看。”赤司不清楚自己为什么会联系他。

干脆又清冷的声音配合苛刻的、甚至有点侮辱意味的合同条件，尽管价格不菲，不缺钱的青峰大辉却鬼使神差地签了字。

签完合同，遵守合同的规则，今日需要进行第一场性事。

赤司试图把将棋与做爱联系在一起思考：将棋虽是国家政治制度的一种体现，但很平，棋手像是站在三维的世界操作二维以达成某种目的一般……但，这与下将棋的时候不同，赤司双肘撑起上半身，看着跪在自己双腿间，抽出胀大的阴茎，将精液射在自己小腹上的男人。

这个过程不免令他感到兴奋：浑黏的乳白色液体是从那里“出来”，“撒向”这里，这就不单是横向或纵向的行动了，而是维度上的，如果想要更具复杂性、有时空感的，或许可以让它“进入”那里试一试。赤司想。

……

每一次性事中，赤司总会思索些什么。但他不会拿青峰与过去的那些合作者进行比较。

然而，有些在过往的经验中被忽略掉的东西，似乎会被青峰的动作挑起——比如他发现，他的神经在震动。很明显，像一束束电流。它的震动是持续的，但幅度与频率是随着青峰的动作而改变的，尽管它是微弱的。

这种微弱宣告着他不寻常的密集的紧张状态，与青峰舒展恣意的样子形成不和谐的冲突关系。

今天的赤司没有服用听觉抑制剂，除却肢体感知到床也在震动外，他似乎听到了床垫中弹簧的吱扭声。他的手在床面上寻找弹簧发声的位置，青峰的手指从赤司的下体一路抚上，直至十指交叉地覆盖住他的手。像一条吐着毒芯的海蛇，指端的腥气沾染了赤司半个身子。

赤司的房子是小区中最偏僻的一户，他们所在的房间是户中最安静的一间，墙体以隔音材质包被。这张床占据房间的大部分面积，赤司裸露地趴伏在床中央，如同一座河口上的冲积岛，青峰的动作像是浪潮一样一波一波地冲上这座岛。

……

青峰大辉跟赤司征十郎单方面熟稔后——而在赤司看来，只是多次发生关系而已——便不再在乎那狗屁高贵的合同与每次是否符合规矩是否能拿到钱，他更想听到赤司发出声音。

或是说，他更想破坏合同中的规矩。

赤司的卧室荒芜般的安静。在做爱时，除了肉体撞击，或与体液碰撞的声音外，最清晰的竟是那弹簧的受到外力扭曲后的呻吟声。

在这样看似秘密又静止的时空中做着疯狂的事，即便其所带来的快感是新鲜的，只不过是因为过去的几年中，青峰从未有过这样的体验罢了。这是所有偶遇神秘的人都会作出的假设，假设神秘的内部、神秘的隐藏、神秘的复杂，然后乖巧又听话地去按照引导的那样探索它。

一定地，更加普遍的老旧念头依然会不断地从他的头脑中溢出，比如理应发出的难耐的低哼声、粗躁的气喘声与放纵的叫床声等。由于乖巧，由于听话，由于遵守规矩、听从引导，这些念头仍滞留在边界而未捅破。

可是，任何被压制的声音都不会甘于沉默，它们会以某种无声胜有声的方式大声疾呼自己的存在。

即便是置身在一种白：白色的墙壁、白色的地毯、白色的单人床、白色的书桌与书柜、白色的厚重的窗帘；即便隔绝了外面的亮光，屋内仍泛着一种飘灰的白。然而，黑色的不止是棋子，还有入侵者青峰大辉。

赤司依旧服用了听觉抑制剂，他以一种掩耳盗铃的形式来禁止更多入侵的发生。

他想，他无需知道那种声音存在的意义。

但他忽略了，纵容不失为一种被默许的入侵。

青峰也许是发现了赤司在这个过程中无法获取外界声音，便放肆大胆了起来。有的时候即便听不见，赤司也明了青峰在重复说一些淫秽下流的单词，并“善意”地把它们拆开拖好长。赤司看不懂那些他从未接触过的词汇，便会不自知地露出茫然的神情。这种神情在情事兴头上的青峰眼里就变了味，他认为是性刺激下带来的思维迟钝与涣散，于是就笑，于是就顶得更深更快。

……

赤司开始重新思考这个过程中的他自己。他知道青峰坏了规矩，他知道青峰开始将第一次的时长控制在半小时以上，这样第二次尚未结束时计时器一定会响起，然后他会毫不犹豫地抽离，留下绝不妥协的各自难受的两人。

在借机报复这件事上，他倒是遵守规则得很。

不得不承认的是，人在周而复始的事件上会不自主地期待坐实一些改变，期待一些可以将重复事件捋成线性并打上关键帧的改变发生。赤司同样意识到，当他产生了这种思想开始，便是在刻板的生活中发生了偏移。不论是家族的束缚还是自我要求的束缚都让他很少再产生什么具有阶段感的征服欲了，一切都过于听从掌控了。

赤司索性又一次放下了抑制剂，他想征服自己，挣脱自己。

他试图在情事中不再时刻警觉着，而是放缓呼吸，感受过度刺激产生的神经性耳鸣，与，看到那些自己发出的，无意义音节，从口腔中挤出。

在赤司的空间中听到人类呻吟声的青峰除了惊诧便是不禁失笑，笑那声音在空气中显得并不自由，破碎的音调懵懂地在空气中折腾不停，引发一些光怪陆离的画面。

比如青峰正带领他向海边走去，咸湿的海风荡过他的周身，又退回远处的港口，他伸手却难以抓住任何。皮肤上传来的粗糙质感是沙粒还是离开的海风卷起的沙粒，他分不清。赤司还在深究刚才的触摸，却感觉周围的空气正变得粘腻又浑浊，一时间似乎也很难看清青峰的模样。于是他又伸手，想要拨开这些扰乱他呼吸的空气。他无措地抓，像在海浪中迷失的气泡，脆弱、渺小、不堪一击，然后，海风将气泡卷破，咸湿感席卷而来，与之相随的，还有一股新鲜的腥气。

那些飘忽的音节临时组成句，镶嵌在与海浪相衬的抑扬顿挫之中。

……

当床头的计时器响起，青峰不论做到哪里都要结束这场性事。一个小时，也是抑制剂的药效时长。接下来他需要穿戴好衣物离开这间屋子，将一切他带来的东西全部带走，包括气味、声音与性的快感。他不愿承认一个小时的时间其实并不好掌控，可能就是一次半与堪堪的两次，但只要难受的不只是他一人就行。

青峰不知道赤司是如何处理被强硬打断的性欲，至少他需要在他的家门外将剩下的欲望撸出。感谢富豪的住所是一层一户，他甚至还能获得一些类似野战的室外体验。

这样的户型安全与隐私保护均是极佳的，尽管并非一梯一户，他大概是受不了电梯运行发出的声音，青峰想。管理员只在楼梯口与电梯口设置摄像头，青峰固然以为赤司家门口便没有了。每次都是靠着他的家门，完成剩下的几分乃至十几分钟。真的很低贱，青峰想，但是给的钱很多，还是曾经的队长，也就无所谓了。

赤司作为职业将棋选手，有不少赌徒勾结黑社会企图对他的比赛盘口进行操纵，因此他的个人的安全意识是极高的，多只微型摄像头将走廊的画面拍得一清二楚。

——包括每一次的房门外的青峰大辉。

特殊的隔音设备是绝不可能让青峰的声音传入屋中，但赤司就是感觉自己听到了。而且又像是回到海边一样，不同的是，他这次像是悬浮在海面上方，可以看见海浪拍打的模样，却听不见声音；可以感到海风缱绻在周身，却嗅不出一丝腥气。

一切都发生在捏造的想象中。

不过也确实是，没有青峰牵引着他，他一个人无法走去海边。

……

赤司曾只身前往几座海滩，和与青峰一同到达过的都不一样。

他记忆中的海风比海风更软和，浪花比浪花更浓缩。浪花撞击在海岸的礁石上，被击起的一瞬间，有几朵浪花选择叽叽喳喳地游走，但更多的选择了沉默地落下。

他很难确定他是否真的记得那些浪花的选择，但海风有时会要求他歪一点脖子让它通过，然后在颈侧留下刺痛的刮感，不像在那几座海滩上那样湿润。


End file.
